Falling
by Fire Kitten
Summary: What if something different happened that fateful day Jou was forced by Marik to duel Yugi? What if his key vanished? One-shot


Author: Fire Kitten

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Rating: PG13

Summary: What if something different happened that fateful day Jou was forced by Marik to duel Yugi? What if his key vanished?

Spoilers: Friends 'Till the End episodes.

* * *

_Falling_

"Jounouchi!"

"Honda!"

Honda had dashed forward, outstretching his hand in a desperate attempt to stop his best pal's perilous plunge into the icy depths. It didn't matter (or occur) to Honda that if he did successfully catch Jou it would either cause them to both fall into the saltwater or yank Jou's leg out of its socket.

No, none of that even crossed the brunette's mind. He just wanted to save his best friend…

It didn't matter though. Jou's fingers barely even brushed Honda's, and then he fell into the ocean below, the heavy anchor dragging him and Yugi along with it.

Up and safe on dry land, Honda could do nothing but stare in horror, his hand still outstretched as if he still had a chance to save him…

Otogi gasped, coming to a halt, Anzu right next to him. The ebony-haired boy's teeth were grit, his emerald eyes blank. "Oh, no!" He heard Anzu wail in despair next to him as she held herself, tears in her eyes. Somewhere silently inside of him he was making the same cry.

Seto rushed down the dock, his brother right by his side. They both stopped only paces away from the others. Mai stood right next to them, silent.

* * *

Jounouchi Katsuya winced. The body slam into the water had felt worse then a belly flop! That wasn't his concern though. He had to save Yug'!

Even though his limbs hurt, the blond swam over to his friend grabbing onto his leg. This same friend had done so much for him. Yugi had changed his world. Yugi had turned him from a bully into someone who felt more… accepted. Yugi had always been there for him. Yugi… Yugi risked his life for him.

_Well now it's my turn!_

He stuck the golden key he had snatched up at the last moment and unshackled the tri-colored boy. He stared up as Yugi began to float upwards.

_You're the best friend I've ever had Yug'. Thank you… and I'm sorry for betraying you._

Something glimmered in Yugi's eyes. Something that Jou recognized to be… understanding… and forgiveness. It was just what Jou needed to clear his soul… and the guilt left him in a wave.

He continued to watch Yugi float away as he was dragged deeper into the navy abyss.

* * *

Yugi felt a cold breeze hit him and immediately knew he was above water. The hikari gasped in a breath of air, spluttering a bit. His mind barely registered the splash he heard, and was unaware of the presence that came near until it grabbed him around the shoulders.

"I got ya Yugi." Honda spoke reassuringly as he began to bring Yugi closer to the dock. Anzu quickly came over and helped Yugi onto dry land.

Almost everything seemed alright, and it seemed that Jou would join them at any moment, free from his bonds. Why wasn't he coming up? Then the most disturbing news came to them all:

"Jou never took his key!"

Honda paled then his anger took over. His eyes fell on the one who had spoken, Mokuba. "Well, go get it!" Without that key… Jou wouldn't be able to get free. Honda doubted Marik was nice or stupid enough to let one key open both shackles.

That was ok, once the key was given to him, he would merely dive in, save Jou and everything would be just-

"No! It's gone!"

"Gone!" Several cried out in horror and all eyes were set on Shizuka, who was sitting in front of Jou's life-point box that once held his key, just staring listlessly. Maybe at a later time it would become important to them to ask, 'When had Shizuka's bandages come off?' Right now though…

She gasped out words, her voice choked with emotion, "The… T-The… water…"

Seto understood. The backlash… when the anchor dropped and uprooted that massive wave of water, it must have hit into Jou's box and the key must have fallen out and into the ocean.

_Then that meant…

* * *

_

Jou had once, as a game, tried holding his breath for as long as he could. He got to thirty seconds then started to feel dizzy. Well, he may not be the best with time, but he knew that it had been way longer then thirty seconds. His lungs were desperate for air!

He doubled over, angling the key in the keyhole, praying it would work. It failed to respond. He had doubted it would but one could only hope…

He shot up, moving his arms a bit frantically, the useless key slipping from his grasp. He scrambled through the cold dark water watching the light become smaller and smaller.

_So painful… Am I really going to die like this?

* * *

_

Realization had begun to dawn on the others. Seto, being the quick person he was, wasted no time. He whipped his trench coat off without a care and unlocked his duel disk and tore it off, letting it hit the dock with a thump. He could always get another if it had broken.

He ran forward and jumped into the icy depths.

Honda gasped in fear. His buddy… was stuck under water… and _drowning._

_Damn it!_

Without a second thought, Honda plunged under water and swam after Kaiba.

Otogi stared at the water and without a word, flew in as well and followed both the CEO and his new friend and rival for Serenity's affection into the water on a hopeful rescue mission.

Sure, he and Jou had gotten off on the wrong foot but the boy had proved to be not only enjoyable company but loyal and trustworthy. Besides… no one deserved to die, especially not at this age.

Together, the three swam quickly; trying to catch up to Jou's rapidly crashing descent. Seto reached him first, not only because he was first to take action but also because he was a strong, agile swimmer.

Coming upon Katsuya, he could visibly see the teenager's suffering. The blond was thrashing, both hands over his mouth and nose, trying desperately to hold his breath while his body convulsed.

Without the key… it looked like brute force would be the only way to free Jou. The brunette swam downwards, grabbing onto Jou's leg. It was becoming harder and harder to see. The further they drifted down, the darker it became. Seto deftly trailed his hand down Jou's leg and quickly found the shackle. His fingers entangled into the metal and he began to forcibly twist it.

It wasn't long before four other hands joined his own, signaling the fact that Otogi and Honda had reached him. Together the three began to twist and tug; trying everything they could to break the metal.

_For something that looked so rusted it sure as hell is strong!_ Honda couldn't help but think.

But as they continued this pattern… they also began to sink deeper and deeper. It was getting darker and colder. Their features were darkening and becoming more silhouetted.

Jou couldn't help but stare at them even though he was aching seemingly all over and beginning to turn numb and tingly. Even his head was spinning and vision darkening, it didn't prevent him from seeing one of the noblest acts he had ever witnessed. Watching as the three desperately attempted to liberate him. He watched as his best friend's fingers got cut up and started to bleed, he watched the CEO and his 'hated' enemy grit his perfect pearly teeth and refuse to give up and he watched Otogi… turn blue?

_Oh God! _Jou looked upwards. The light he once was able to see was merely a dot and even that was beginning to fade. He had wanted to save Yugi, but he didn't want to send three people to the grave with him.

Even though he knew this would be sacrificing his only chance of escaping death, Jounouchi Katsuya knew what he had to do. He mustered every ounce of strength he had left and bent closer, then turned to his left and thrust away Honda's despairing hands with his own then twisted his body slightly and used both his hands to push away the weakening, unresisting Otogi.

He spun his body around once again, and looked at Seto silently. The Kaiba's hands had stopped moving and the sapphire eyes merely watching him, knowing the inevitable was coming but still didn't relinquish his hold.

_Always have to be difficult don't ya, moneybags? _Jou reached over with his free leg, wedged it between his other leg and Seto's chest, and then pushed the CEO away.

His body sped past the others, the speed of his descending doom growing nearer and nearer. The last thing the team of hopeful rescuers saw was Jou looking up at them, smiling, and a terror-stricken yet accepting look in his eyes.

_Maybe it's for da better. I really doubt I woulda made it if they had of broken me out. Kaiba you better damn well accept Yugi's hand of friendship after this is over… _Jou's smile fell as the three disappeared from his vision. He was in too much pain now though, to really feel the fear that had been there only moments before. All he wanted now was his pain to end.

_Goodbye…I love you all._

Chocolate eyes closed.

His lips parted and he breathed in his death.

* * *

It took every ounce of will-power the three had not to go after their bound friend. It was Otogi who gave in first, mostly because water had suddenly invaded his lungs and his oxygen deprived body had begun to make him see the darkness he knew Jou was seeing right at that moment.

Scrambling, the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator swam for the surface.

Honda grit his teeth because he was also beginning to feel light-headed. If he went up for air… he could right back down! He'd save Jou if it was the last thing he'd do! With that in mind, the motorcyclist followed Otogi.

Seto's eyes had locked with Jou's the moment before he was kicked away… and in that split second he knew what Jou had wanted. Jou wanted them to live. It would be cruel to make his sacrifice in vain… just because they wanted to save him.

The desperate look in those amber eyes told Seto to not feel guilty either. This was what Katsuya wanted… even though living would have been much better, death for such a selfless thing like saving not only Yugi, but the three of them as well, would be enough for Jou to die in peace…

Seto nodded to himself, and quickly hurried after his two companions. In that split second Seto had also felt something else… friendly warmth seemed to vibe off of Jou in a brilliant, invisible aura. It was almost alien to Seto, and if it wasn't for Mokuba he wouldn't have recognized it for what it was. Friendship. True friendship. Jou had accepted him as one of his loving friends… friends that he would have risked his life for without a second thought.

Even though Seto had rejected the Yugi-Tachi for so long he felt… warm… and happy… and… released from a cage he hadn't even known he had been locked in by that simple gesture. Even though a relationship with Jou was now… impossible… Seto knew he'd be forever grateful for Jou's heartwarming gift to him.

* * *

Otogi broke the surface, gasping and coughing violently. Tears came to his eyes abruptly; not only because of the pain but for Jou. He was gone. _Gone. _There was nothing left that they could do. It was utterly hopeless…

The reality sunk in so quickly that Otogi nearly sank back into the never-ending darkness. Feeling fearful and knowing, after this event he would never go into the water again, he sped towards the dock only wishing to get out. He didn't want to face this!

Honda reached the surface next, with Seto right behind him. He was breathing in air rapidly but the wild look in his eyes told the third member of the group everything he needed to know. Seto could see in that fiery stare what Honda was planning: to go back in, in hopes of releasing Jou. It was a selfish desire. Jou, by now, was gone…

The brunette prepared to dive once more, but Seto shot forward and grabbed Honda's wrist. "Don't!"

"Let me go Kaiba! I have to go save him. I know you hate him but Jou's my best friend! I can't just let him-"

"He's already dead Hiroto!"

Silence erupted quicker then a speeding bullet. Honda's deadly gaze told Seto that he had hit a nerve and knew it wasn't because of saying the other boy's first name either.

"Shut up Kaiba! You don't even care!"

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have tried to save him!" Seto hissed.

Honda looked blank for only a moment. It made sense… but Honda Hiroto was hurt. His soul was cut deeply and his emotions torn. He didn't want to believe… he didn't want…

_Jou… No Jou!_

"Let. Me. **_Go!_**_" _The cry was desperate and wretched, a sob filtering through the brunette's broken voice as he struggled to pull free.

He got the exact opposite. In the middle of the ocean Seto showed the first form of affection he ever had towards anyone besides his brother. He pulled Honda close to him, embracing him tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Honda broke down.

He gripped onto Seto's shirt, welcoming tenderness from even the normal stoic CEO as he crashed. The brunette cried and screamed, his voice laden with pain and his screams echoing his dead friend's name. He yelled pleas and desires and other such nonsense and Seto did nothing but comfort, his own eyes laden with there own levels of anguish.

Otogi lay on the dock gasping and silent tears rolling down his cheeks. The world was blurred to him and if anyone offered him comfort he couldn't feel it. He was numb to it all and he feared if he would ever be able to feel again.

Anzu and Yugi were wrapped up in a hug, crying their hearts out.

Inside the puzzle a soul was silently mourning.

On the dock a blonde women was gradually losing her composure.

Mokuba and Shizuka, seeking comfort had shuffled close together and the young Kaiba was doing his best to comfort the young Jounouchi.

* * *

Guilt settled into many hearts that day, most of all Anzu's, Yugi's and Honda's, Jounouchi's very best friends who once drew a friendship symbol on their hands to show just how close they were. Now a piece would forever remain missing.

Mai disappeared and Shizuka left, never to return to Domino.

For Ryou, the news had been shocking and upsetting. In fact, when he had been told the first thing he had done was fall back onto his hospital bed and faint.

For Otogi the loss was the harshest for him. He had never had a friend in his life and only after having one for maybe three months… he had already lost one. It hurt more then the ebony-haired boy could ever believe and without the support from Yugi, Anzu and Honda he might never have recovered from it. He might have once again locked his emotions away and become cruel, uncaring and evil. But… Jou wouldn't have wanted that and Yugi and the others still needed him. It was the only thing keeping Otogi from once again falling into the darkness of his own heart.

For Seto, the whole experience had changed him. Sure, he mourned for his quickly lost friend but he learned something. Something important. Friendship. It was something he desperately needed and something Jou desperately wanted him to accept into his heart. It was almost like his final request…

"I will Jounouchi. I promise you." Seto whispered, on a moonlit night, staring at the very spot Jou had descended into, never to return. He slowly dropped a red rose into the water, bowing his head and silently saying his prayers and goodbyes.

"Seto… let's go." Mokuba whispered from aside him. The CEO nodded; turning and leading the way back to their limo.

He wondered absently to himself if Yugi would like to have a friendly duel with him at lunch.

Tomorrow sounded good.

* * *

This was rather dark but it kind of ended on a happy note. Let me explain a few things:

No, this wasn't meant to be a Yaoi. The whole thing of Seto and Honda hugging… was unexpected even for me. I had at first thought I would make it Otogi and Honda hugging but… this just came to me. I don't like a Honda/Seto pairing personally. It… disturbs me, but I had to have some way to stop Honda and Otogi was too torn at the moment.

Speaking of everyone's favorite game creator… I made him all sad and stuff.

Awe and Seto had a life changing experience.

Yeah I had meant to center this on those four. I don't know why but after watching Jou nearly drown… I just couldn't help but thing what could have happened if he really had died! Nor was it very hard to guess who would jump in after him. Honda because he was his friend, Seto because he didn't want death on his hands, and Otogi… just because I think that's a reaction he'd automatically do. He seems like one of those loyal types of people, kind of like Jou.

I was going to make Seto feel guilty too and blame himself for causing Jou's death since he did die in HIS tournament but, if I had done that I would have leaned it toward a more shonen-ai approach and I hadn't wanted to do that. Sure I love Yaoi, don't get me wrong I just wanted to create a story without any noticeable romance whatsoever.

As for what happened to Malik/Marik? I left that unsaid because I couldn't word it right, besides I would rather the readers to make their own creative ideas of what happened to him now that he destroyed the life of own of the Yugi-Tachi's friends.

Oh, and Jou-fans? I'm sorry! I have nothing against Jou. Personally he's my favorite character and I love him much!

Anyways, I've been babbling too long. Read and Review! I would really appreciate it! Thank you!


End file.
